


keep it quiet

by NL7



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Chronic Pain, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Miky isn't having a good time you guys, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NL7/pseuds/NL7
Summary: in which Miky has a migraine and Perkz tries his best.
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	keep it quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this is a 2am french rant, translated in english (for your enjoyment), which means that it isn't really well-written  
> proceed with caution KEKW (and check out my other works for more thought-out writing!)
> 
> gentle reminder that authors feed on kudos and comments (even if it's just keysmash or pointing out which part you liked/made you laugh)

one day, miky didn’t leave his bedroom.

duffman began suspecting something when he arrived at the gaming house with pastries and didn’t find the support’s friendly smile who usually greeted him. 

hours went by, players rising up one after the other to come and have breakfast together. some earlier than others; after all, perkz and caps being the last ones to leave their bed wasn’t that much surprising anymore. (caps always ended up surfacing with a bird’s nest in his hair and sleepiness weighing his eyelids down, dragging his feet towards the fridge under the others’ amused chuckles.)

however, what _was_ surprising was miky’s absence.

duffman tried questioning his teammates, but none of them had gotten wind of him going out, or falling sick. to be safe, they chose to let him sleep – considering how long perkz was going to take to wake up, anyway… worst case scenario, miky would have to skip the shower.

they began seriously worrying when perkz showed up before miky did.

still in pajamas, perkz grabbed a glass. he distractedly glanced over the table and froze when he noticed that someone was missing.

"where's miky?" 

wunder shrugged. grabbz set his cup of coffee down as he answered:

"still sleeping, supposedly." 

"we thought he was with you but, well," jankos quipped. 

perkz stared at him sarcastically. jankos wiggled his eyebrows.

"well, he was not." perkz said sharply.

"too bad, I guess he didn't want to see your face first thing in the morning," the other retorted casually. 

perkz rolled his eyes.

"shut the fuck up, jankos." 

on the other side of the table, duffman still looked worried.

"someone should check on him, though…"

caps nodded, opening his mouth to volunteer, but perkz interrupted him:

"yeah, I'll go." 

(behind his back, wunder and caps exchanged a knowing glance. jankos busied himself with buttering a slice of bread, loudly complaining about how in any case _he_ didn’t want to see grabbz’ face first thing in the morning _anyway.)_

perkz pushed the door to miky’s bedroom, getting ready to call him. he held himself back at the last moment, though, surprised by the groan that immediately rose up. closing the door behind him, he stepped in, the room becoming bathed in complete darkness once again.

silence extended for a second, before a quiet sigh disturbed it.

it came from the bed, and perkz blindly came closer, hands stretched out to avoid crashing into any piece of furniture. finding the mattress by feeling his way along, he carefully sat on the edge.

"miky?" 

a whine answered him. perkz frowned.

"you okay, miky?" 

the reply came with a very small voice.

"no…" 

perkz’ face relaxed a bit, relieved that he had gotten an intelligible and lucid reply. he tried reaching out with his arm, looking for miky, and gently squeezed what he thought was his shoulder.

"what's wrong?" 

there was another silence. miky ended up muttering with difficulty:

"headache…" 

perkz winced.  
his voice became gentle, not any louder than a whisper.

"do you need anything?" 

"silence would be good," miky said, trying to recreate his usual sarcasm yet barely pulling out a wrung-out, weaker version of it. perkz snorted, amused and a bit guilty of having bothered him in such a delicate situation.  
"and, uh…" 

perkz blinked in the dark, attentive. however, the rest of the sentence never came.

instead, there was movement. miky turned over and painfully crawled closer, his breathing growing heavy as he managed to settle comfortably on the fresher side of the bed. his stomach was pressed against perkz’ hip, his knees were folded up, his arm hung over the floor and his other hand was curled up on the mattress near his chest. perkz was having trouble seeing his face, but it seemed to him that his hair was falling on his sticky forehead, above his closed eyes. finally, miky quietly asked in a trickle of vulnerable voice:

"please stay." 

perkz softened.

"of course, miky." 

the blanket had slumped a bit, so he pulled on the fabric to hike it up onto miky’s shoulders, which he could catch a glimpse of in tones of grey. then his hand drifted towards his forehead, clumsily pushing his hair out of the way to softly brush the burning skin. miky sighed again when he felt the cold touch, comforted by the affection of the gesture alone. seeing as it worked, perkz kept on stroking his face, trying his best to ignore his own embarrassment (and his big fat crush). his fingers went between the strands, gently caressing his head up to the thin skin behind his ear. miky relaxed a bit. hovering above the empty space, his fingers tensed from time to time, but his breathing was steady. 

perkz smiled. a bit worried about this sudden headache that seemed to be wholly exhausting his teammate (who had been doing perfectly fine the day before), but filled with boundless contentment by this small intimate moment they were sharing. there was something precious about the complete vulnerability he was witnessing. just like an opening in an armor that was going to be filled back in as soon as possible, but that would never be quite forgotten.

a minute passed. absentmindedly, perkz recognized that the others were going to worry even more if he didn’t give them news, but oh well. miky needed him. so when he got bored of following the outline of his face, he focused on his shoulder and his back that he softly rubbed in soothing circles, like his mother used to do when he was younger and felt sick. 

miky opened his eyes, peeling his eyelids off to find perkz’ calm glance. gratefulness rose in his weary irises, touched by the ambiguous tenderness that radiated from perkz’ constant presence.

(as if he was suddenly realizing that perkz really cared about him; that instead of shrugging and leaving the bedroom like he could have done, he had really decided to stay to make him happy. that he had even come to willingly offer him physical comfort, concerned, trying to help him as much as he could.)

"hey, luka?"

perkz hummed, questioning.

miky raised a clumsy arm and took his hand in his, distracted for a second by the smooth way that perkz had automatically let his fingers sink into miky’s, trusting.

"I think..." 

his voice broke and he cleared his throat – holding back a wince at the atrocious pain his own noise caused in his head. his stomach was knotted, his chest tightened.

"I think I'm going to throw up." 

(you have to imagine perkz _running_ to get a basin while trying not to let too much light in miky’s sight, tripping and almost falling flat on his face under the others’ half-worried half-amused stares)

(miky’s migraines lasted at least two weeks – with most of the scrims getting canceled and perkz spending his free time watching movies on his laptop, with the screen’s brightness at its lowest and miky snuggled against him, face buried in his leg, his stomach, his chest or the hollow of his neck depending on perkz’ position)

(needless to say, jankos teased perkz about that for weeks…)


End file.
